


Peach Cake

by HaruHaru_17



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17
Summary: Yuki goes to Mitsuki to help him to bake a birthday cake for Momo. He needs to distract Momo as well so he needs help the one and only the most innocent....Nanase RikuWill it succeed?
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Kudos: 16





	Peach Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Momo!!!!

One thing that Yuki was on his calendar....

November 11

That is Momo's birthday.

Yuki took his phone and dialed the little- i mean Mitsuki to help him with something.

Mitsuki's phone vibrates on his pocket when he was cooking breakfast for the members, he took his phone when he finished cooking Riku's omurice. As Mitsuki looked at his phone, he was surprised that Yuki was calling to him out of all people, he would be usually be nervous but he did calm himself to a professional idol would be, as he calms himself, he answered Yuki's call.

" Hello, Sorry if i took your time for now Mitsuki-kun."Yuki first apologized, he knows that Mitsuki is cooking at early of this morning and felt guilty about it.

"No its ok Yuki-san." Mitsuki says while he was preparing the plates on the table, he almost break a plate when he didn't noticed a red haired figure standing on the way." Oh sorry about that Riku didn't know your there." Mitsuki apologized to Riku while he yawns from early state. Back to the call Mitsuki clears his throat, he decided to sit on the sofa to prevent anymore accidents.

"Ohayou Mitsuki!." Riku greeted with a big energetic smile for Mitsuki.

"Ohayou Riku!." Mitsuki greeted Riku while he was on the phone with Yuki while they plan to bake him a peach cake with a twist by Mitsuki.

Riku noticed that Mitsuki has a phone call with Yuki 7 at the morning, usually it was rare for Mitsuki to receive a phone call from Yuki.

Yuki on the other hand got an idea to prevent Momo to go to i7's dorm.

_he will use Riku to distract Momo from finding Yuki in i7's dorm._

"Mitsuki-kun , can you tell Riku-kun to distract Momo from finding me?. "Yuki asked Mitsuki if he can make Riku distract Momo, he knew from Riku he can distract Momo completely because of Riku being cute. Mitsuki nods from Yuki's suggestion, he immediately hangs Yuki on the phone saying goodbye and texting Yuki to come to the dorm as soon as possible.

Mitsuki told Riku to meet up Momo in a certain place, confused about Mitsuki's request Mitsuki told Riku to distract Momo about Yuki going to their dorms. Riku understood what Mitsuki said, he knew to the point it is Momo's birthday.

"Ok!." Riku said, he fastly finished his delightful omurice, then he quickly changed his casual clothes and goes out.

*******

"Riku my precious kouhai!." Momo runs into him and hugs him tightly to the point where he can be dead as a leaf.

"M-Momo-san too tight!."Riku hardly can't breathe when Momo hugs him, Momo realize it was too much he decided to let Riku go." Gomen Riku, i was excited because its my birthday today.'Momo said while he scratched his head.

_Time to distract Momo-san_

The two went on various location as Riku and Momo went to an arcade, shopping mall and even to a park to enjoy themselves.

*******

Momo and Riku arrived at the dorms knowing momo was gonna be in suprised

When Momo opens the door everyone greeted him a

**Happy Birthday Momo-san!**

Momo smiled and taked the peached cake


End file.
